A Chance At Love
by xoxo.Beauty
Summary: Bella had a hard time coping with her loss of Edward, but will she be able to love again. What if a least expected wolf comes back into her life, dedicated to picking up all of the pieces. Both of them will need to learn to accept loss and learn to love each other through the pain . FEMSLASH LXB Possessive/Dark leah Set in New Moon after the Cullens leave.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own twilight, I'm just using the characters._**

 _Her lips pressed firmly mine; her tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance. I part my lips eager to taste her. Her luscious lips tasted like forever against mine. I placed my hands into her hair pulling her towards me. I just wanted us to be closer. Her beautiful brown skin was like warm caramel on top of my creamy white skin. Her fingers slipped underneath my shirt searching for my breast. Her fingers fondled my nipple. A moan escaped my lips as I searched for her eyes. She removed her lips from mine and kissed her way down my body. She swiftly tugged at the lace in my panties and in one swift motion they were torn. She kissed my center ever so lightly before looking up at me with pleading eyes._

I awoke from my dream with a start. No matter how many breaths I took it was as though I was out of breath. I sat up for a second with my hands in my hair trying to comprehend what happened in the dream. Who was this girl? I'd dreamt about her twice this week already this having been the third time all together. I sighed and placed my feet on the floor looking towards the window. The sun was shining an awful lot only I didn't feel the need to go and enjoy this rare day of forks. I never wanted to do anything anymore. I was always flushed with the reminder of Edward everywhere I turned. Some days I just couldn't take it and just didn't even bother getting out of bed.

I stand on my feet slowly checking for balance before starting towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at the lost girl that peered back at me. She wasn't the girl in the dream, that was an entirely different me. I brushed my teeth in the midst of me becoming trapped in my thoughts. I had no idea what I was going to do today, today just seemed different above all days. I cut the water off only to be startled by the sound of the slamming door. Charlies gone. A sigh escaped my lips as I tread down the stairs. Even though it's been almost a year since Edward and his family left, I still haven't come completely out of my shell. It gets better with time only I wont ever forget what happened.

I walk towards the counter only to find a note saying he was going be out late and that he loved me and to be sure and look after myself. I place the note down on the table and open the refrigerator. I sighed in defeat when I realized id have to go and get groceries if I plan on making dinner. Closing the doors of the refrigerator, I just settled on a cup of coffee.

Going to the store was going to be as simple and as easy as I made it right? Only I haven't really spoken to people since Edward. I've tried to avoid people all together, sometimes even Charlie. I just can't seem to find the words to say anymore. "Y _ou're not good enough_ ". I shake my head as if trying to shake him from my memory.

I rush to my room in effort to find something to wear. The usual hoodie and sweats wouldn't cut it today with the weather being so nice. I dig in the drawers of my dresser trying to find a pear of jeans. I haven't worn them in so long they should be a perfect fit. I found a pair and a tank top that fit well enough. I guess I could have gone for a pair of sandals; only my toes weren't painted well enough. I settled on a pair of Nikes that were comfortable.

After checking everything and locking the house I finally made it to the truck. I placed my wallet and my phone on the passenger seat and sat there for a moment. I didn't have a single idea of what id make for dinner. I needed to try something new id grown tired of the usual pizza. I start the engine and head towards the nearest supermarket. Of course it seemed as if all the isles were filled with cars. I sigh in frustration and drive out of the parking lot. I wanted to get away from people not be lead closer to them. I decided to go to the supermarket on the reservation seeing as even if I did see people it wouldn't be anyone I knew.

Once my tires touched the rough gravel I felt something shift uneasily inside of me. Something was different but I decided to shrug it off. I kill the engine and gather my purse and phone. This supermarket wasn't nearly as packed as the other, but I wanted to be as quick as possible. I hadn't even made up my mind on what I wanted to get for dinner. We could always go for fish, but it seems like that's all we've been prone to eating lately. Once I walked into the store an older lady greeted me warmly. I tried my best to smile without looking like such a mess. Spaghetti sounds good. Now that I'm actually thinking about it, it's been quite some time since I've even made spaghetti. I make my way towards the pasta section trying to ignore the twisting of my stomach. It was almost as if I felt someone watching me or like something was going to happen.

I found my way to the spaghetti noodles and picked up a pack. It would be a waste to get another being as it was just Charlie and I. I sighed and made my way to where the spaghetti sauce was. The feeling in my stomach became harder and harder to ignore. I look behind checking to see if there was anyone, but to my surprise no one was there. It wasn't until I turned around that I barely got out of the way of a young woman with a shopping cart.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I blurted out trying to apologize for being in her way. She only smiled at my clumsiness and I could feel the blush burning on my cheeks. She was a young girl almost as if she could be around my age. She had long, dark, beautiful black hair and the warmest shade of brown skin.

"It's cool swan, no big deal," she grins as if she found me amusing.

" How do you know my name?"

" Your dad and my dad fish together, remember. I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater, Harry Clearwater's daughter," she explains.

Oh yeah her. It wasn't until our eyes met that the feeling in my stomach subsided. I was flooded with the memories of her in my younger years when Charlie and I would go to the reservation. She and Jake were the only friends I had back in those days. She must have felt the tension too because her eyes never left mine.

" Uh, yeah you're right I remember you now, it's all coming back to me, " I blurt out in effort to end the silence. Even then she never took her gaze from mine. It took everything in me to look away.

" Well it was nice seeing you, " I rush out with a small smile.

I turn away but before I could get down the isle she says calmly, " Yeah you too swan, you too".

I put the spaghetti ingredients down somewhere before rushing to the truck. There wasn't anything normal or usual about what had happened back there. I unlock the door in a rush to check the mirror. Was there something wrong? I open the little mirror on the sun visor and inspect my face. My cheeks were stained with embarrassment and my eyes were a little puffy. Its been years since we last seen each other I guess maybe she was just a little taken aback.

I reverse out of the parking lot and decide on a pizza; my spaghetti intentions were gone out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the house and place the pizza on the counter. I traced my mind trying to remember what it was like talking to her as a child but I can only imagine the smile she wore on her face earlier today. Her face was almost as I had remembered it only somehow she was even prettier. I shook my head in attempt to clear my thoughts. I wash my hands in the sink and grab a slice of pizza from the box. It was around four in the after noon and I still had time to kill on a Saturday. I walk into the living room in attempt to find the remote. Its not like I'd been a regular in this area so I honestly don't know where to look. I scan the room finding the TV remote on top of the TV.

 _Thanks dad._ I mentally thank while rushing to retrieve it. Of course there wasn't much on TV, but it isn't really like I have much of a choice. I haven't really spoken to anyone and even if I had I doubt I'd actually enjoy being in they're company. I settled on watching _The Notebook_ and went to retrieve my pizza. I didn't really see the point in getting plates being as I would be the only one to enjoy it. Charlie would most likely stop by the diner anyways. I lay back against the sofa and ate some of my pizza that was now cool enough to eat. The movie had just started so I guess my timing was just about perfect.

Leah Pov

Was that Bella? I raked my mind trying to remember the small timid girl that used to spend time with me during the summer. I know her dad told my dad about her coming to stay but id never expect to see her. It had been years since we seen each other let alone spoken. I checked out at the counter and paid. My mind was still trying to wrap around seeing Bella. She had changed so much. Her long mahogany hair draped at her waist, her skin as pale as snow. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate and her lips were as plump as they were pink. She was absolutely beautiful just as she had been all those years ago.

I put the groceries in the trunk and headed for the house. I'd have to patrol soon since we're all trying to work together to catch that bloodsucker. I struggle to control the growl that filled my chest. If those Cullens had left that human alone this would have never had happen. I guess I kind of got wrapped up in my thoughts entirely not to notice my arrival. My dad's truck was parked in the yard along with my mom's car. A lot was going on lately with my patrols and Seth's first phase. I sigh in defeat and emerge from the car. I call out to Seth for him to help me with the groceries. I could probably get them myself but I wanted to take a shower before patrols. He came running it a pair of cut offs and smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him when I told him my thanks.

I rushed in the house greeting mom and dad before making my way into the bathroom. I check the time on my phone and it seemed like I only had an hour before patrols. I shimmied out of my jeans and my t-shirt and reached to turn on the water. It felt good against my skin. It was almost as if the warm water was just washing away my troubles, my fears and everything else along with it. I felt a tiny pull in my chest. It wasn't unbearable but it was noticeable.

Bella Pov

 _I was running through the trees in the dark. My cheeks were streaked with tears as I called out for Edward. The wind was howling and whipping past my ears. I struggled to reach him until suddenly he came to a stop. He then slowly turned to face me with blood red eyes._

I awoke from my dream screaming and gripping the blankets. I felt around and then realized I was in my bed. I guess I had fallen asleep before the movie had ended. I shuddered feeing a cool breeze come past me. The window was left open. I let out a breath and swing my legs over the side of the bed to go close the window. Before I could make it I heard distant howling in the woods behind the house. As I approached the window I waited to hear it again but the sound was gone. I felt the anxious feeling in my stomach again just as I had earlier today. I decided to just shrug it off and go back to bed. I shut the window, but before I could close my curtains a pair of glowing eyes caught mine.

I shake my head and blink a couple of times as if trying to assure myself I had not seen what I thought I had. I turn away from the window and walk towards the bathroom. When I got into the hallway I heard Charlie sleeping soundly and the house was completely silent. I sneak into the bathroom, trying not to make a sound. I shut the door behind me slowly, twisting the knob to avoid the loud clicking sound it made. I look into the mirror at the girl that peered back at me. She wasn't as pale as she was in the earlier days. Her lips had color in the m and they were no longer the same pale color of pink. A faint smile appeared on my face as play in my hair with my fingers. Something definitely had changed. I couldn't put a finger on it but I knew that whatever it was it was going to be big.

I snuggled underneath the covers once again in effort to return back to sleep. I felt the familiar tug in my chest subside and it was almost soothing me right to sleep. I no longer worried any more about my dreams or even the noises outside. I slept soundly with the thoughts of the girl of my dreams the night before.

Leah Pov

I laid here near the back door of the swan residence. I could hear her heart beating as she slept. I could hear the others in the back of my mind as I did my best to block them from my mind. When in my wolf form it's so much easier to hear her but it's so much harder to block everything else. I inhaled deeply truing to consume her smell .The smell of her was just enough to calm the pull on the strings in my chest.

This is why the cold ones couldn't stay away; I just can't help wishing that they had. She was my imprint and I would do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

I heard sounds in the trees and I look towards the forest line to see a growling sam. _Great._

 _I'd like to thank everyone for their support and their reviews ! It honestly means more than you think._


	3. Chapter 3

"What in the honest hell Leah?" he barked at me mentally. I jogged over to where he was hopping that all the noise her was making would not alarm Bella. I showed him what had happened in the store earlier. His growling came to a quiet whimper as he backed away.

" Get back on patrols!" He barked at me using his alpha command. I growled in frustration and darted into the forest. The one time in my life that I actually feel better about and it gets snatched from me. I get it this is our duty to be the protectors over the land, but if she is indeed my imprint it is my duty to protect my mate. I cross over the borders of the reservation and am immediately flushed with the thoughts of the members of the pack. Jared and Jake were near the beach, Quil and Embry were somewhere close to town and I was by the boarder. I lay down and rested my head on my paws. The stars were shining brightly and in the midst of it all I wondered about Bella. I wondered weather or not she'd went back to sleep. I heard the crunching of leaves behind me. I send a warning growl to scare off the approaching being. I turn around to find Sam coming to crouch down next to me.

"Don't you have an imprint to occupy?" I question in a mocking tone. Although Sam and me are on better terms I still find myself upset with how everything went between him and I. once he imprinted on Emily I swore I would hate the idea of this Imprinting until I died.

" Lay off Leah I come in peace" he assures to me.

I place my head back onto the tops of my paws and look at the stars while he settles down next to me. The sun would be coming up soon you could see it becoming lighter in the distance.

"It's been so long since you've seen this Isabella girl I didn't know you knew her, " he offers in attempt to start conversation.

My mind was immediately flooded with the memories of the last time we had seen Bella.

 _We were playing Barbie dolls on the floor while dad and Charlie watched football on the TV. Bella asked me did I have any boy dolls for Jacob to play with and I said no because I didn't want to share. When Bella and Jacob got together they would always be so close._

 _She nodded her head and continued to play with me. She brushed her Barbie's hair ever so lightly and braided her hair. I stopped watching her comb her hair because I was distracted by the conversation going on in the living room between our dads._

 _Something was so wrong and I couldn't put my finger on it. I sat my Barbie down and tell Bella I was leaving to go the bathroom. When I move to get up I noticed the tears streaked on Charlie's face._

" _What if she takes her harry! " " I don't know what to do", he shouted burying his hands in his hair. I rush off into the bathroom unable to understand what I had heard. I close the door behind me quietly and wash my hands so make my bathroom trip more believable._

 _When I come from the bathroom Bella's mom is at the door yelling at Charlie telling him that she was going to go to the higher authorities and claim kidnap if he didn't send Bella out. Charlie looks down at a crying Bella and reaches to give her a hug. I run to them and hug them too. I didn't understand at the time but that was going to be the last time we'd ever play together._

Sam did say anything in response and I just got up. My patrol was up the sun had risen and I was going home. There was nothing he could say. Even though I didn't understand how I felt I didn't need his judgment. After all he'd left me for my cousin not that he'd had a choice but he still could have been a friend when I needed him. Now I have worries on my own.

Bella pov

The sun was shining bright on this particular Sunday morning. I rolled over to face the window. It was still closed from last night although I could almost smell the morning breeze. I sigh and throw the covers from over my body and sit up in the bed. Although I did not dream the rest of the night, last night felt different among other nights. I felt protected almost. The whole in my chest from the departure of the Cullen's didn't sting as bad. I stand to my feet and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. In my effort to be quiet I hear commotion from down stairs in the living room. Charlie hardly ever had people over anymore. I tip toe in the bathroom trying to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't recognize my presence too much.

After fulfilling all of my morning duties I realized I was being ridiculous and emerged from the bathroom. I walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Charlie and harry sitting at the table discussing fishing plans. I was shocked however to find Leah sitting on the couch.

"Good morning everyone", I greet making my presence known. Warm smiles filled their faces.

" Morning bells, harry and I just thought it would be a nice enough day to round up some fish for dinner", he stammers out bashfully. I smile and nod my head in return. I directed my attention over to the couch and give a small wave towards Leah. I couldn't honestly put my finger on it, but there became a slight necessity to grasp her attention.

" I thought I'd come over and keep you company, maybe catch up a bit.. If that's okay with you that is"

I smiled sweetly at her bashfulness. She wasn't quite as confident as she was in the store yesterday.

" That's perfect actually," I explain turning my gaze back over to Charlie and harry.

I glance at the clock and it's barely nine in the morning, although it felt so much later.

"Breakfast anyone", I question going into the refrigerator looking for eggs. I got a round of yeah's and decided to go with omelets being as I didn't think we had any pancake mix.

Today was going to be quite a day.

Thank you all so much for your support and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

I was just saying my goodbyes to Charlie as he and harry made their way out of the door. This left Leah and I alone with so much time on our hands. I close the door behind them and slowly turn to face Leah. She looked anxious and uneasy. I felt the familiar uneasiness return to my chest.

" So what do you want to do," I question trying to easy the awkward tension.

" How about a movie?"

"Sure that sounds nice" I sigh walking away from the door and into the living room.

" Listen about yesterday" she started but I already sensed where that was headed.

" Its fine," I rush out trying to assure her that everything was fine. I couldn't blame her for being her, the confident Leah she had always been.

Leah pov

I sighed and took a seat next to Bella on the couch. She smelt so good. I watched her as she flipped through the channels searching for just the perfect movie to watch. Each breath I took seemed to invite my wolf, tempting her into wanting more. I shut my eyes in effort to calm my wolf. As soon as I closed my eyes I envisioned running my hands in Bella's long beautiful hair as we shared and ever so passionate kiss.

" Did you want to go for a scary movie or something? " she questioned. I shook my head yeah unable to form words quickly enough. This wasn't like me, so nervous and anxious. She settles on some horror movie with a haunted house. The teenagers were going to visit for a family vacation. While the movie continued to play I watched her movements and how she focused on the TV. Her eyes only seemed to be the perfect shade of brown. They were like marbles so glossy and beautiful.

" What are you staring at," she questioned as she turned to face me.

"You."

The familiar scarlet blush filled her cheeks and she smiled. She swatted at me playfully and continued to smile.

" I missed you Leah, we were so close before I left," she explains looking into my eyes. The way she'd mentioned her leaving she looked as if the memory caused her so much pain. We all hurt when Bella left, but Charlie took it the hardest.

"I missed you too swan, I missed the pale face little girl that made mud pies with Jake and I."

Her face lit at the thought of such memories. It felt better to see her with a different expression on her face.

" You remember that," she questioned turning to face me completely. She'd forgotten all about her movie.

" I remember it all, the days we'd play hide and seek, when we made cookies with my mom and even when we used to play Barbie's and Jacob would have to play a girl." I laughed at such memories, those were the absolute best ones I had in my childhood. Things were so easy back then.

She smiled a warm smile and nodded her head. " Do you still talk to Jake ", she asked her brown eyes searching me for answers.

" Yeah, sure all the time", I lied. I haven't talked to Jacob since Bella left. Since I have become apart of the pack its not like I could really have much to say to him now. We kept our distance as much as possible. Not because of conflict really, but what is there really to say?

She nodded her head in agreement and reached to tuck her hair behind her ear.

" You've changed you know, " she starts with a soft smile.

" Really in what way?"

A blush appeared on her face before she responded. " You're like supper tall, like come on Le your legs go on for miles. I mean that's awesome, I wish I had legs like that. Then your hair, you've always had pretty black hair but it just seems as though with the length it just got prettier. And your eyes, sometimes when you look at me it's almost as if they are glowing.

I smiled at her, young Bella was quite observant.

" Le huh ", I teased I hadn't been called that outside of her. It meant a lot to know that she still remembered. She playfully rolled her eyes and gave me a light shove.

I pretended to act wounded and smiled back at her.

" I'm just teasing swan chill out, I'll take everything you've said as a compliment and say thank you." I grinned at her knowing I was only going to get under her skin.

"No but honestly, you've changed too, I mean look at you. Where my scrawny bells, I mean you aren't much bigger but you've at least gotten a foot taller", I snicker.

Bella was indeed far from tall and she looked as though she weighed little to nothing.

" We were kids Leah that is so mean! " she laughed.

" Whatever man, you're barley any bigger how tall are you 5'4?"

" 5'2 thank you very much ", she pouted shaking her head at me.

I only smiled at her, It felt good to be in her presence again .To laugh to talk to play in the ways we always had. Even though in the back of my mind it felt as though something were missing. I couldn't put a finger on what but it just didn't feel complete.

Bella pov

The minutes spent talking to Leah turned into hours. She was everything I remembered and more. We talked about our memories together and some of those while we were apart. As I continued to talk to her I realized that my uneasy feelings were gone and that I was comfortable. It was better than anything I could ever ask for. To feel secure and no longer self conscious about your surroundings. The hole in my chest no longer begged for my undying attention. It was a distant feeling in the back of my mind and no longer a worry to me.

" So when you move back, why didn't you come to the reservation", she asked ever so curiously. I indeed couldn't tell her the real reason. Everything hit me so fast with Edward that when he mentioned not being familiar with that area I just never bothered. He and his family specifically stayed away from that specific area so I figured I was supposed to do the same, being his girlfriend and aware of the family secret and all.

" I didn't know what to say, with everything that my mom did I just kind of wanted a fresh start here. Then I met Edward so we just decided to hang out here and occasionally Port Angeles." I knew telling this lie wasn't the best option but it would at least buy me time.

" Edward is your boyfriend?"

This question was like a knife to the heart.

"He used to be, some time ago we broke up and he moved. He and his family decided that Forks wasn't the place they wanted to be. " I replied trying to explain with as much truth as I possibly could. I hated to lie, but I had to do what was best.

" He sounds like a total ass, but I can honestly tell you I've had my share in the heart breaks. I'm here if you ever want to talk", she replied with a sincere smile.

I didn't say anything id just wanted to get off of the particular topic. I stood from my seat on the couch and walked to wards the kitchen.

" Would you like some juice or water or something?"

" Uh I would love to, but its getting late and I think I might have to start heading back to help my mom" Leah stammers out. I reach into the fridge and grab a bottle of water before retreating to the living room.

"Well let me walk you out, it was good catching up Le. "

I walk towards her and she pulls me into a tight hug. I hugged her back enjoying the comfort she offered. I went to pull away but her arms continued to hold me tight. She rubbed me gently on my back before easing her grip. Her brown eyes had the familiar glow that I had seen earlier. Our faces were inches apart and I could smell the sweet vanilla smell of her hair. I broke away by taking a step back and instantly felt disappointed. I couldn't understand why, but I did. There was a part of me that honestly never wanted to leave her arms, but a part of me felt as if something were missing.

She smiles at me warmly and retreats for the door. I stand waiting as she walks towards her car. She waves a final goodbye before getting in although it already felt as though she had gone. I close the door when I hear the start of the engine. I turn so that my back is facing the door and reply the events of today. She hadn't even pulled out of the drive way and I found myself already missing her company.

Thank you all for your reviews , they mean so much to me. Please continue to read and review . Thank you .


	5. Chapter 5

It's around 7:30 at night. My eyes seem as though they are glancing at the clock every few seconds or so. I was waiting on the chicken to come out of the oven when Charlie walked through the front door. He smiled at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

" Hey dad", I laugh as he blushes beet red.

"Hey bells, its good to hear you laugh and to see you smile.

" I don't know dad, I just feel different."

He only nodded his head and headed back out the door. I guess they had caught a decent amount of fish and left it Harry's for them to clean. I grabbed some plates and began to set the table for just the two of us. He came back through the door with his fishing gear and told me he was going to take a shower. I didn't respond I only began to think about the events of today. My talk with Leah and the visit still had me in a daze. I hate she had to leave but I knew she had to go. There was so much that I wish I could tell her. About my mom, and about what happened when I left.

I prepared the plates as I allowed Charlie time to bathe. He would want two pieces of baked chicken and some mixed vegetables. I think I would settle one some vegetables for now. I wasn't really hungry or I at least lost my appetite.

I sat at the table while Charlie chewed his food in silent. I wanted to make conversation I just didn't know what to say. My thoughts drifted on how easy it had been with Leah once our conversation got started. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face.

" What are you grinning about kiddo ", Charlie questions smiling back at me from ear to ear.

"Nothing dad it's nothing, I just had a great time today", I explained. His face softened as if he'd heard some touching news. It was the truth whether it was news or not. I enjoyed myself talking to Leah; it was as if time never flew.

" I'm glad bells, you honestly need that, you know after everything.

Leah

It was getting later in the evening and I knew I must leave. I needed to start heading back for patrols or it would be my ass. When I arrive to the house dad's truck is already in the yard. If it weren't for he and Charlie being as close as they were I don't know if I would have had the guts to face her alone. I kill the engine and gather my things. I hear movement in the trees and I guess some of the boys had already started. _Lucky them._

I wandered through the front door and threw my keys down on the table. My mom was preparing the fish he and Charlie had caught. I smile and shake my head only at the memories of today. I've always-adored Bella believe me, but I've never found myself looking at her as I have today.

" Leah, come here please darling ", I hear my father call out to me.

I sigh and head towards the living room. I find him sitting on the sofa patting the cushion beside him. He didn't look angry or anything that concerned me her just seemed as though he'd always had.

" Hey dad".

" Hey Leah ", he smiles up at me. I take my seat next to him. He turns to me and engulfs me in a loving hug. I rub his back as I lean into his hug. My father always understood me more than anything. I loved my mother as she has always loved me, but its just something about the was dad and I connect. He seems to be the more approachable one out of the two of them.

" You are my daughter, the first woman of the pack. As you already know I am already so proud of you. That however is not why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you congratulations on finding your imprint. Now, I know some time ago you were crushed with the idea of imprinting all together. I want to you throw all of that animosity out of the window. Now Bella is very broken, that Cullen broke her heart on top of everything else she had to deal with. It's done now, we cannot change it, but you as her imprint are forever her Band-Aid, whether it is through h a friendship or whatever you two agree on. I wont ever judge you, along with the rest of your family; we will always love and support you. I haven't seen the twinkle in your eyes since you were a small child. I'm glad to see it too Leah. "

The tears started to spill over my eyes. I've never been with a woman before, but to know that my family would be there for me through every step of the way was enough for me. I grabbed my father and pulled him into the tightest hug I could bear. He would never truly know or understand the value of what he just said to me.

" Thanks dad, thank you for everything."

I kiss the side of his face and stand to my feet. He nodded his head in my direction and I knew that was my queue to get ready for patrols. I rush into the bathroom and turn on the water. As I stepped into the shower I felt the tug at the strings of my heart and I knew that I missed my imprint.

Bella

I sighed and placed the final dish in the cabinet. Charlie had already turned for bed and I'm just now finishing the kitchen. That's what I hated the most about summer breaks, sometimes you have so much time on your hands you literally have nothing to do. I turn all of the lights down and settling into the loveseat. I grabbed the TV remote and continued to flip channels until I found something amusing. The Simpsons were on FX, but after that went of in about five or so minutes Mr. and Mrs. Smith is next. I reach for the blanket behind the couch and attempt to get comfortable. In the quiet of the night that's when I heard it, a howl.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella pov

" _Oh god please don't stop", I moaned as I entwined my fingers in her long black hair. I felt my chest rise and fall with every breath I took. I could feel her warm lips kiss her way to the tops of my breast and trace her tongue over the top of my nipple._

" _Ooh ", I gasped at the warmth. I couldn't hold in the sounds that escaped my lips. I felt my nipples harden against her tongue as she continued to tease me. I grab the straps of her bra and pull her lips up to meet mine._

" _Kiss me ", I whisper. She was so close to me. She stuck out her tongue and traced the bottom of my lip as if daring me to open. I moan as I part my lips and grant her access. I felt my legs wrap around her waist as I hugged her closer to me. My core throbbed against her scorching skin yearning for more._

" _I want you cum for me my sweet Bella", she cooed against my lips. She pulled away from me and our eyes connect, it was as though something had changed inside of her and there were those glowing eyes._

I groaned and roll over as I awake from my dream. I began to rub m eyes and process what I'd dreamt. I felt the familiar dampness in my panties as I sit up into the bed. The covers were a mess and my hair had come undone from the ponytail. I began to recollect what happened with the girl in my dreams. It wasn't distant to her touch either; I welcomed it with open arms. I felt a cool breeze brush past me sending chills down my spine. From where I sat I watched the curtains blowing in the night air. I tried to remember ever opening it, but to my surprise it was very much open. I stand to my feet and close the curtains catching the slightest glimpse of the moon. It was beautiful where it rested. It lit the room in the night so I decided not to close the curtains.

I check the time on my phone and it was four thirty in the morning. I placed the phone back on the nightstand and shimmied my way back into the covers. It would be about an hour or so before Charlie got up for work, after that the sun would start rising. I rolled over onto my side still looking out of the window waiting for sleep to take over yet again.

Leah

I lay down in the trees behind the swan's residence waiting for my time to be over. It's not that I didn't get a thrill out of being near Bella, but having others in my ear wasn't the best way to spend my time. I began to hear her toss and turn in her beds frantically almost as if she was having some nightmare. I contemplated whether or not I wanted to move closer to check and make sure she was okay, but I couldn't, not in this way. I waited a few moments before inching just a little bit closer trying to hear something to give me slight indication she had settled.

" _She cries at night, I banned Jacob from patrolling near the area some time go. The Cullen kid really did a number on her. "_ I recall sam's words at this very moment. The few nights I had been here she never cried, but that didn't mean tonight wasn't going to be the night. Sam also told me about how Charlie threatened to send her back to her mothers because of the bad night terrors. Charlie and Billy talked a lot about her during those moments when Charlie didn't quite know what to do as a father. The only thing poor Billy could tell him was to be there and to support her. Billy knew the best thing for Bella was that the Cullen's separate themselves, but he hated she had to endure the heartbreak. After the occasional talks with Charlie, Billy would have Jake come by and check on her well being but her got too emotionally attached and had to leave.

I knew then what I had to do. I had to check on her and see if she was okay. I checked the others where abouts to see if I had time. Sam was patrolling the beach, Jake and Paul were falling sleep near the boarder and jarred and Embry were near the cliffs. I phased quickly as I could and gathered the clothes I had hidden behind a tree. In my human form it became hard to hear her soft little pants but I could hear them clear enough to know she was still asleep.

Once I got dressed I ran through the trees towards her house. When I reached the back of her house near her window I heard the covers rustling with each turn she took. I used the tree as my support as I climbed towards her window. I wanted to be careful just incase she were to wake up. I grabbed onto the ledge of the window and used my other hand to keep a tight grip onto the tree branch. I peered through the glass of the window looking at the beautiful figure as she slept. Her chest was heaving with each breath she took. I couldn't quite make out her face; the curtains were in my way. I quickly contemplated whether or not I had enough time to lift the window. If I did or if I didn't I was going to have to be quick. I grabbed the window and slowly began to lift it. If it were to creak I just knew I'd have to make a run for it. I pushed a little more and I watched the curtains blow open.

There she lay with her hair fanned out all over the pillows. Her long eye lashes cast shadows on her full cheeks. Her lips were the deepest shade of pink and her skin as white as snow. I examined her for tears only they were not there. She continued to move about as if she was uncomfortable but she wasn't actually looking as though she were in distress. She wore a tank top that left the tops of her breast exposed and some of her curvy sides. She wore a pair of night shorts that showed of her creamy legs but covered her luscious hips.

That's when I smelt it. Her arousal hit me in waves making my wolf go crazy. She smelt so good like honey and warm milk. Her soft moans began to escape for her lips daring me to get closer. I watched as she gripped the sheets in her hands as her breathing picked up. Her eyes fluttered open and I jumped from the tree. I could not risk being seen. I ran for the tree line puling off my clothes. I had stayed too long, seen too much. I pulled down my shorts and tried to clear my mind of what I had seen. I phased and went a little deeper into the trees, but still able to get a view of the house. I watched as she went to close the window. The moon shone on her face reminding me of the true beauty of her eyes. She looked into the darkness of the sky as if she were looking for all the answers of the world. Her hair hung on her shoulders, still wild from her nights sleep. Yet and still, I wondered whom she dreamed of.

When the sun rose I retreated for my home. I was in need of a shower and I wanted to lie down and get some rest. I jogged towards the back door using the spare key to unlock the door. Everyone should be gone. Mom and dad go to work and Seth should be with sam. I lock the door behind me and start towards the stairs. The shower was calling my name. I went into the bathroom and started the shower on warm water. I step out of my clothes and into the shower and allow the warm waters to glide over me. I felt the water calming my muscles and relaxing them. I grabbed my sponge and rubbed the shower gel all over my body. When I closed my eyes the only thing I could imagine was Bella. The faces she had made in her sleep and the sounds she made. The way she gripped the sheets and twisted in such ways. I thought of kissing her and I couldn't help but wish I were the reason she looked like that. I couldn't help but imagine I was the one she dreamed of pleasing her. I rubbed the sponge over my chest brushing over my hardened nipples. I opened my eyes and stood underneath the water. I rinse myself off allowing the water to run through my hair. I wanted to be as clean as I could possibly get.

Once I got out of the shower I decided to let my hair air dry. I wrapped a towel around my body and made a move towards my room. I went in and shut the door behind me allowing the towel to drop to the floor. I grabbed the lotion from the counter and began rubbing some onto my body saving my feet for last. I dig through my panty drawer and find a pair of victoria secret cheeky panties and a black bra. I didn't even bother digging for a pair of pants I just settled on a tee shirt and crawled underneath the covers. It was eight in the morning and I had about a few hours to spare.

Thank you all for your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Leah pov

I emerged from my peaceful sleeping due to the familiar buzzing of my phone. It had been vibrating nonstop for about a minute now. I reach over to answer before whoever was calling decided to hang up.

" Hello."

" Uh hi, is this Leah," a voice spoke uneasily into the phone. I sat up in the bed automatically recognizing the voice.

" Uh yeah hey Bella, how'd you get this number if you don't mind me asking? "

" Oh yeah right, I asked Charlie for the number before he left for work today, he gave me the house number but your mom gave me your cell. I'm sorry if this was a bad time I just wanted to if you were busy." She sounded as though she had just woken up herself. Had she seen me last night?

"I'm just waking up actually, I didn't have anything planned. How about you meet me at the beach, I mean if you're up for it it's totally up to you." I wanted to see her honestly, being around her changes things for me. She's great company to keep not to mention she calms my wolf. I stand to my feet and dig around for a pair of Nike shorts.

" The beach? But its not sunny, "she answered. " I'll be there just let me lock up and get my stuff together."

" Alright bye."

I hung up the phone and toss it on my bed. She's coming all the way from forks where as the beach is down the street from my house. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face. I was still kind of tired from last night, but it would be worth it to see her again. Well, see her and actually be able to see her. Not sneaking into her window at night like some freak. _Werewolves are freaks_. My inner bitch was really showing today huh. I shook my head and went to brush my hair. It was still kind of wavy from my shower this morning and not entirely straight but I guess it didn't matter.

After retrieving my phone from my room I went rushed downstairs to greet my mom. I glanced over and checked the clock, its 3 in the after noon and she had just gotten home from work.

" Hello dear, a girl called looking for you, you know, Charlie's daughter. Well I gave her your phone number she sounded like she really wanted to get in touch with you." She explained all of this in one big mouthful with out knowing I had already talked to Bella.

" Yeah thanks mom, how was your day today?"

" It was great darling thank you for asking", she says kissing me on the cheek.

"All right well I love you mom ill be back later I'm going to the beach," I say as I grab her into a hug and rush for the door. On my way out I heard her "I love you too", but I kept going out the door. I got into the car and started the engine; I hope she isn't already waiting.

Bella

I start the engine to my faithful truck. Before pulling out of the drive way I contemplated on calling back to say never mind. I knew I couldn't back out now it was too late. I shook my head and put my truck in reverse. The drive was going to be a little heavy on the time side, but I rather go to the reservation than to be talked about by the people of forks. I thought about Charlie and how his face lit up to my surprise when I'd asked for the Clearwater's numbers. I think the fact that I even wanted to talk let alone see another human being was enough for him. I guess if this were my child, it would be enough for me too.

I pull onto the rocky gravel of the sand on the beach. There wasn't a lick of sun out, but the view was still amazing. I killed the engine and just sat and watched for a minute. I watched the way the waves crashed against the shore and back. The birds were flying back and forth searching for somewhere to land. Yet no one was here to witness the peace.

I step out of the truck leaving my wallet and my phone behind the seat. I guess it was fair enough to say I trusted Leah enough to leave my phone. _We grew up together what could she possibly do?_ Leah pulled into the parking space next to me in a matter of mere seconds. At least I wouldn't have to walk the beach alone.

" Hey ", I say as she makes her way out of the car. She wore her cocky, shit eating grin and a pair of dark sunglasses. Her hair was down in long black waves cascading down her shoulders. She wore a regular tee shirt and a pair of running shorts and sandals. I snatched my gaze from her body not daring to get caught staring. Her legs were gorgeously tan, long and beautiful. They were toned enough to wonder if the girl ran track or even something similar.

" Hey swan", she smiles once again. The butterflies in my stomach were rising but I didn't feel uncomfortable. She made me smile with her smartass remarks, which was a good thing.

" Walk with me, " she asks clicking the lock on her car.

I nod my head and allow her to lead me up the hill towards the cliff. She walked as if this were nothing to her where as I tried my hardest to focus on not falling.

" You weren't busy when I called right?" I question trying to figure out why she was so quiet. It had been a minute since either of us had said anything and it was beginning to worry me. I hope I hadn't weirded her out by my staring. That's is, if she caught me.

" No, not at all I had just woken up from a nap, like I said I had nothing to do."

She answered so calmly before she turned to face me. I had to in turn direct my attention to her rather then my feet.

" That's good, but can I ask you a question if you don't mind."

" Sure thing."

" Why on earth are we climbing?"

She laughs a little at my question before responding with, " I want to show you the view of the beach entirely".

" Besides, we're almost their come on ", she chuckles.

When we reach the top of the cliff, she sits near the edge but close enough to the center. I sit down close to where she is, but further from the ledge. I rather play it safe than to slip off a cliff due to my clumsiness. She was right however; the view was absolutely breath taking.

" It's beautiful huh ", Leah asks in a softer voice. She had taken off her shades and was making her way towards me.

" Yeah, it is actually, it's to beautiful to actually be real you know. Do you come here often?"

" You know honestly I do, to clear my head or maybe even to just go cliff diving."

" I'm sorry what? "

" Cliff diving, you've never heard of it?" she questions as if jumping off of a cliff were a normal thing.

" No, actually I haven't, but I wouldn't know anyways."

" You should try it one day, it's a total rush."

" Yeah right, only if you decided to do it with me." I roll my eyes at the subject. Me, clumsy Bella, jump off a cliff and land with such grace. _Yeah right_. I can't even stand up straight with balance after bending over to tie my shoes let alone jump from a cliff.

" I will swan, just you and me ", she assures nodding her head at the gesture.

I couldn't help but look at her and hope that she wasn't serious. With my luck however, she was. I smiled back her to sooth her, secretly telling myself there would be a cold day in hell before I jumped of a cliff.

Leah

She was so brilliant in ways she would never know. Until she saw herself through my eyes she would never understand how I see her. I hate what people in her life had done to her. Of course she was physically the same Bella, but mentally something had changed. She wasn't the outgoing adventurous Bella I had always known her to be. She was bashful and lacked confidence. She had any and everything to be confident about.

" How's your mom ", she questioned looking down over the water. Her question had taken me a back but I figured it was coming from my excuse for leaving the other night.

" She's fine actually, she just needed some help she had gotten over loaded and all." I lied, its not like I could actually tell her where I really was.

She nodded her head and went to stand. She paced back and forth before turning her head to look at the sky. She groaned and made her way back towards me.

" I wish we had more sun you know", she blurts out scanning my face for a reaction.

"Are you trying to look like me? Is that it? Cus I think you'll shrivel up before you get that chance swan," I laugh hoping to make her smile.

She playfully swats at me with her hand smiling ear to ear a beautiful smile of pearly white teeth.

" NO, " she giggles.

" Oh okay, I was just checking, now why do you ask for more sun?"

" It looks so pretty and green here when the sun comes out don't you think? "

Truth is I never really thought about it this way. Of course I wish it didn't rain so much, but I never really paid attention.

" Yeah you're right, it would be nice to have a bit more sun," I confess nodding my head in acceptance.

I stand to my feet, dusting the back of my shorts off with my hands. Bella is standing in font of me with her eyes toward the ground.

" Looking for ladybugs bells?" I wanted to try and break her from the habit she had. She hated eye contact as if it were her worst nightmare. She smiled softly before looking up at me; our eyes met for a spit second before terror filler her eyes. She did nothing but shake her head and take steps backwards.

" What's wrong Bella, tell me what's the matter," I ask frantically trying to comfort her.

She only continued to shake her head. One single tear fell from her eye as she took her final step back. That's when I smelt it, the sweet sticky stench of vampire. But I had been to late, I reach to grab Bella's hand but she had already gone over the edge. Her screams filled my ears as I turn to face the vampire. She wore a bold smirk as she turned to flee for the trees. I was caught between the decision to go after her or to jump and save Bella.

I drop my keys down onto the ground before pulling off my tee. I signal to the boys, Sam or someone that I am in trouble. One of the boys will hear my call and send help. I turn back towards the cliff and jump in hopes of saving Bella.

Bella

" _You were just a toy, a mere experiment."_

" _No I don't believe you ", I beg reaching a hand towards him._

" _What do you believe, that I could actually be in love with a human?"_

 _His words tasted like poison. They burned through my ears and left a mark on my heart._

" _I belong with you," I manage to make out, trying to will him to stay._

" _When I leave, I promise it would be as though I never existed, and in return, for Charlie's sake, don't do anything reckless or stupid. "_

"Bella honey breathe, please breath", I hear a voice sobbing in my ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah

I was starting to worry that if I wasn't doing CPR correctly or either I had gotten to her too late. The pulls in our bond were eating at me. I continued to push through, begging her to come back to me. Her lips were the palest shade of blue and her hair clung to the side of her pale cheeks. The tears began to stream down my face I continued to do CPR. I'd begun to loose all hope until I heard a small cough. Water was coming from her lungs as she tried to breath. Her eyes fluttered open and our gazes met. I couldn't help but smile and be thankful to see her beautiful brown eyes once again. I place an arm underneath her back to help her sit up.

"Hey darling, hey," I whisper as I rub her hair out of her face. She didn't try to talk she just pulled me into tight hug. I decided not to question her but to hug her back letting her know that I understand. We sat in the sand entwined in each other's embrace. My heart stopped racing as though I had run a marathon and slowed into it's normal pace.

" Lets get you into some dry clothes", I say as I pull away. I stand to my feet and reach for her small hands. She takes them slowly and takes her time stand. When she seemed steady I scooped her fragile body into my arms. To me she was practically weightless, but even to a normal human she might as well be. She sighed against me, placing her arms around my neck as she leaned closer to me. I knew the poor girl was exhausted she had been through a lot. She closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep. My keys were still at the top of the cliff along with my phone. I decide to just run her to my house. It wouldn't be that bad being that we were about five minutes away. I couldn't risk the chance of waking her so it looks like I wouldn't be running.

When we made it to the house. I decided to answer as little questions as possible. I told my mother and father who she was and that she was in trouble. She was still sleeping from when we left the beach. I didn't want to wake her but I needed to get her out of her clothes. They were wet and cold and I didn't want her to get ill. I push past my room door and place her on the bed. I reach for her shirt and hold her while I pull it over her head. I toss her shirt towards my laundry bin and go to the dresser to retrieve her another one. When I found a nice over sized tee shirt that would cover her I went to place it over her head. She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

" It's not what you think," I assure before she could assume the worst. "Your clothes were wet and I needed to get you into some dry ones."

She didn't say anything she just pushed her arms through the holes of the shirt. She reached for the buttons of her pants and shimmied them off her body. I left her to chance in peace as I went into the bathroom to get her a towel. When I came back into the room she had folded her pants and had them sitting on her lap. I offered her the towel in exchange for her clothes and tossed her pants into the dirty laundry.

"Thank you", she muttered. It came out in a croaked voice. After all she's been through I couldn't imagine anything less. I went to sit next to her on the bed.

"Don't thank me Bella, I care about you. "

She looks as me with her reddened eyes. She nods her head and reaches for the covers. I stand and allow her to get comfortable. I place a hand on her forehead and brush stray hairs from her face. I turn to leave and go retrieve our stuff, but she catches my hand in her tiny grip.

"Where are you going?" she looks at me with concern all over her face.

" To gather out things from the cliff. "

" Stay with me?" she pulls a little at my hand. As badly as I wanted to go find out if the guys had got the leech that was responsible I couldn't just leave her here. She needed me after all she's been through.

" Give me a moment okay ", I assure rubbing my hand on top of hers. She nods her head and settles back underneath the sheets.

As soon as I got to the tree line behind the house I phased. My head began to spin as the guys pulsated with anger. I ran to where I saw them. Jake was ripping the last piece of her and Sam was starting the fire. I didn't have time to beg them for the whole story so I asked Paul to go get my car and her truck. I showed him exactly where the keys are and I agreed to take over his patrols for tomorrow morning.

I ran as fast as I could partly to get away from Sam. I didn't need a lecture from him at the moment. I had a lot on my plate, Bella was my responsibility now and I needed to find out how she knew the red haired vampire. Most importantly she needed me.

I phased and grabbed my clothes from behind the tree. I wanted to hurry as quickly as I could. I told her I would only be a moment and I wanted to keep it that way. I dressed and ran my fingers through my hair. I needed to catch my breath.

When I walked into the room Bella was sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful. She didn't look like she did earlier. The color had come back to her face and her lips came back to the beautiful shade of pink they had been. I went to sit on the edge of the bed without waking her. She needed her rest. I couldn't help the temptation I had from brushing the stray hairs from her face. She was so beautiful yet so fragile.

" Lay with me", she whispered ever so lightly. She didn't even bother opening her eyes. She only rolled over to allow me to lie beside her. I crawled over to where she lay. I settled under the covers, carful not to disturb her comfort too much. At first I wasn't sure how to feel, but that was before she grabbed my hand in hers and wrapped herself into my arms.

Thank you everyone for your support and your reviews! I am glad that you are liking the story .


	9. Chapter 9

Bella

Upon waking up the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't home. The second being I was wrapped in someone's embrace. I looked down and felt a firm grip tighten against my fingers. It was like my memory came flooding back to me like the waves crashing down on the beach. I let go of her hand and roll over onto my stomach to attempt to face her. Her long eyelashes fanned across her cheeks flawlessly. You would think if she'd even blink three houses would blow away. She was beautiful effortlessly. She didn't even have to try. Who ever that Sam guy is he missed out on one hell of a gal. I reached one of me free hands up to brush her face. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and our gazes met. It was like euphoria, one again it was hard to remember the hole that was once punched into my chest it was as though she had filled it.

"Hey there", she smiled tightening her arm around me.

"Hey ", I whisper searching her eyes.

"I supposed now would be a good time to get you home", she says turning onto her back. She sits up into the bed and reaches to check her phone. If by any chance I remembered anything, I remembered us leaving our things on that cliff. I guess she had gotten it sometime while I slept.

" It's six in the afternoon, it's your call."

My mind instantly raced to Charlie. I sat up in the bed along side her and nodded my head. She slid out of the bed and onto her feet. She wore a tee shirt similar to mine and a pair of shorts. I threw the covers back realizing I wasn't fully clothed either. I had on the tee shirt she had givin me and that was about it. I felt the familiar heat rising to my face as I went to stand.

" Don't worry Swan, no one took a peek at your goodies", she laughed rolling her eyes at me.

I smile back and take the pair of shorts she offered me.

The car ride back to my house was quiet. It wasn't awkward silence it was a comfortable one. It didn't take long to get to my house and I was surprised to see my truck in the driveway. I turn and look at her with question but her eyes told me not to worry about it. I sighed in confusion and stepped from her car. Charlie wasn't already home so I assumed he wouldn't be home until late. When I walked to the door I turned to see that Leah was not following. I went to the car and tapped on it trying to get her to roll down her window.

" You're not coming inside," I ask scanning her face for an answer.

" I didn't plan on it, is there something wrong. "

"Are you busy tonight?" I ask hoping for the best outcome.

" No not really why."

"Stay with me."

She looked at me as though what I had asked took her off guard. I trusted her genuinely and I felt this weird connection with her I wanted her around me all the time. It was as if I just couldn't get enough of her.

She nodded at me and killed the engine to her car. She told me she would be in soon and to go inside for now. I turned to go into the house figuring she had some calls to make.

Leah

I sat in the driveway trying to plan my next move. I knew it was time that I talked to Bella about the imprint, but I just didn't know what to say. I had just called Sam and explained everything and he agreed to slow down patrols due to the fact that they had destroyed the leech that had been floating around. I called my mom for advice, but she only insisted that I follow my heart. I sighed and pressed my head against the seat. I replayed how we laid together for hours after what happened. I would get to spend the night the same way if I decided to play my cards right. If Bella was anything like I remembered she didn't like to feel like Property. Even though she would be mine until she died. Little did she know, she was mine whether she liked it or not. There was no if ands or buts about it. I shake my head and get out of the car.

When I walked through the front door Bella was preparing dinner in the kitchen. She pulled her hair in a messy bun and changed into a tank top but left my shorts on. Her full breasts were outlined perfectly in the shirt. It was tightly fitted against her slim stomach. The curve of her round ass was visible in my shorts but I still couldn't help but want a better view. Stands of hair fell onto her shoulders slipping from the bun she tried to tame it in. she looked so beautiful in so many ways I just couldn't help but want her.

"Hey."

She looked as though I made her jump out of her skin. Once again I forgot the advantage I had over her human ears. I only smile and make my way over to her trying to see what she was making.

"You scared me le!" she smiles at me and continues to prepare dinner.

"Whens Charlie coming home?"

"Sometime late tonight I, I think he's pulling a night shift ", she called her shoulder. She was mixing some noodles into some sauce. I didn't bother asking anything else I was far to worried about what I was going to say. I went to sit at the table, trying to gather my thoughts. She might not act like it now but I know she's wondering why she feels the way she does. I can feel the worry in our bond. I just hoped that when she heard the truth she wouldn't run off and leave.

She came to the table with two plates. She made chicken Alfredo with a hand tossed salad. Look at my bells already winning me over, little does she know she's already won.

" Thanks Bells, smells great."

She smiles and sits down in the chair next to me. I scanned her face for her discomfort but it wasn't there.

"Bells we need to talk", I blurt out unable to keep my composure. I was sweating bullets trying to figure out what to say.

" Look if it's about today, I'm sorry I thought I saw something and I panicked", she lied. She looked down at her hands on the table as though she were ashamed. I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed gently.

" But that's just the thing bells, I know what you saw."

She looked at me with horror stricken eyes and never mumbled a word. She couldn't tell if I was being honest or not.

" She wont ever bother you again", I whisper squeezing her hand a little bit tighter. Tears began to fall from her eyes and I cold no longer stand the sight. I pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry. I was trying to sooth her by rubbing circles on her back. She pulled away from me for a few moments only to tell me thank you and to question me about how.

"Vampires aren't the only super naturals around bells. I am a shape shifter born into the tribe to protect humans from the vampires."

" What, what do you mean ", she questioned wiping away her tears with her hands. She shook her head at me in disbelief.

" My pack brothers and I have been around protecting forks and the reservation from vampires. When vampires cross onto our lands we begin to turn. The magic awakens in our blood –"

" The stories, you mean the stories your mother told us at night before we went to sleep, " she questioned cutting me off.

I didn't realize she would remember those days. I nodded my head simply waiting for her to process all of that information. She took slow deep breaths and continued to nod her head.

"The Cullens," she started. I figured she was wondering why we had never killed them.

" We have a treaty with them, remember the story with the elders agreeing not to kill if they abide by our rules, well that deal was made with Carlisle Cullen."

"Show me."

I was taken aback by her request. I wasn't really sure if I felt comfortable with changing in front of her, what if she became afraid?

" I'm not afraid of you. You saved me today I could have died. You saved me." she assured placing a hand on top of my grip on hers.

I nodded my head and stood , pulling her towards the back door. She followed willingly never taking her hand from mine. I opened the screen door and stepped into the back yard. I motion for her to stand there as I make my way into the yard. I stepped out of the shorts , luckily my shirt was long enough to cover my naked ass. I chuckled to myself before allowing the change to take over. I felt my clothes rip from my body and my bones break apart and rearrange.

In my wolf form it was quiet. Luckily no one was phased or it would be my as Sam would have. I hadn't entirely included this in my plans. I turned to look towards Bella who had stepped onto the grass. Our eyes locked and once again it felt like gravity no longer held me to the earth, this beautiful being was the captor of my heart. I was to protect her until my heart stopped beating. She made a move towards me and I humbled myself by lying in the grass.

God she was so beautiful.

 _MINE._

My wolf was running wild begging to come out. She scoped out our fragile mate as she came to sit in the grace beside us. My brave little Bella, she was just as she had been in the earlier days. She grabbed my face in her hands, well as much as she could.

" You're beautiful," she whispered.

Her breath smelt like sweet heaven. The words rolled right from her lips like sweet pleasure. She rubbed her delicate fingers through my fur. My wolf was practically purring in her embrace.

MINE. She growled on the inside.

I felt my eyes rake over Bella's body under the dim moon light . I couldn't help the growl that erupted from my chest as I noticed her erect nipples through her shirt.

I nudged my head against her body and to my surprise she never flinched. She knew I would never hurt her and for that alone she had my absolute respect. She didn't see me as a monster.

I felt my body break down and I allowed the change to happen. She never moved a muscle not even when the fur she had just been touching turned into skin. My clothes were ruined, exposing my bare body. She blushed and scanned me over with her brown orbs.

I stand to my feet and reach out a hand to her. " See something you like", I tease just igniting the flame her cheeks were burning. She takes my hand and stands to her feet.

" I have some clothes you can have", she offers.

I cross my arms over my chest as I follow her back into the house. She'd taken the whole thing surprisingly well, I just had one thing left to mention. When we made it to her room she handed me a tank and some shorts. I slipped them on easy enough and turned to look for Bella. She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She had been watching me.

" Bella "

She looked at me through her long eyelashes. She sucked her lip into her mouth never replying to me. I felt the growl slip through my chest as I made my way to her. I took my desired time as I stalked her. The smell of her arousal was like vanilla and honey. The sweetest smell I had ever smelt. I closed my eyes and let myself indulge in the treat. I opened my eyes and stood directly over her. I cocked my head to the side, feeling my wolf raging in the cages. She wanted out. She wanted what was ours. I growl rose in my chest and in one swift motion I pinned Bella to the bed.

She let out a soft gasp in chock but nothing else. I could here heart pulsating melodies in ears. I ran my nose along the side of her face and down her neck, basking in the ambiance of her smell.

MINE.

" Are you scared Bella", I question against the soft skin of her neck.

" No. " she groaned and I could smell her desire increasing.

I took my free hand and ran my fingers up the sides of her body and brushed my fingers gently against her nipple.

" Good."

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

First off i'd love to thank everyone for their support and their reviews. i love to read new ideas you guys have for the story , you are my inspiration. i know it's been a few days since the update , trust me i'm working on it i haven't forgot about it. Thank you so much. Now onto chapter 10 i added a little tiny bit of lemony goodness. R&R

Bella

I felt myself tremble underneath Leah's warm embrace. I looked at her pulsing eyes as they glowed amber in the night. She leaned closer, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to roll back; she was so close to me. I've never felt this before, with anyone, not even Edward. I just knew I wasn't ready for her to stop. She brushed her nose on the side of my cheek placing her lips at the corner of mine. The kiss was soft, her lips felt like pillows against mine. I wrap my arms around her neck and tangle my hands in her hair. I allow my lips to part, deepening the kiss. She growled against me sending shivers down my spine. She shot her tongue in my mouth, battling me for distance. It was obvious who was in charge here. I moaned against her lips pressing her deeper into me. My heart was pulsating in my chest, faster and faster the deeper we got. She dragged her hands at the hem of my shirt tearing at the cotton material. She smirked against my lips as her hands ravished my exposed skin.

"MINE ", she growled as she kissed down the side of my neck. Her body snaked its way across my chest as she kissed her way into the cups of my bra. Her lips enclosed my nipple in her hot mouth. She sucked eagerly causing my back to arch at such pleasure. My moans were pushing past my lips willingly and I couldn't say I tried to conceal them. Her knee in between my legs went to work on my center grounding softly. I groan and tightened my hold on her hair as I bucked my hips onto her.

"Bella", she growls. I couldn't help but not respond. My mind was somewhere else unable to process everything that was going on in this time. I wanted her and I wanted her bad.

Leah

I stood from the bed and paced around the room. I was mere seconds away from ripping her poor virginity to shreds. Oh, god how I would have had her begging for mercy. I looked at my sweet Bella as she propped onto her elbows panting with want. She smelt so good. The soaked panties and the lavishing aroma of her sweet juices made her arousal known.

"Bella if you have any chances of keeping your virginity I suggest you get down stairs and eat your food," I growl twisting my fists in my hair. My wolf was daring to let her out. She was rattling in her cages, chanting to claim what was ours. I just knew it couldn't happen like this. I wanted it to be special for her. I wanted her to be comfortable with me completely just as she had been all those years ago. She just never got the chance to want me like I wanted her.

She stood to her feet and grabbed another shirt from the drawer. She pulled it over her head with a look in her eyes. I knew she was angry but she was just going to have to get over it. I wanted so much better for her, I wanted it to be special.

After I calmed my self down enough I decided to follow her downstairs. She ate in silence and didn't bother glancing up at me. I rolled my eyes and sat at the table where we where earlier. My plate had gotten cold, and she didn't bother heating it up with hers. _Feisty Bella, my poor baby_. She ate her food gingerly clinking her fork against her plate in defiance. I stood to my feet and went to the microwave to go warm up my food. She didn't bother saying anything neither did I, _tough cookie_.

Charlie's keys began rattling at the door. He burst through rubbing at his face. He looked tired and over worked.

"Well hello girls", he grinned as he hung his belt on the coat rack.

"Hello Charlie", I answered over my shoulder as I opened the microwave. I had to give it to the girl she could throw down in the kitchen, my mouth was already past mouthwatering.

" Hey dad ", Bella greeted with a warm smile. _So she talks._

" I ate at the diner bells, so if you don't mind I'm just going to head to bed I'm sorry baby but I'm wore out." His eyes showed it. Bella only stood to her feet and went to wrap her arms around her father's neck. They exchanged I love you's and he went to get into bed. I sat my plate down on the table and began eating. Bella sighed and sat down next to me.

" Look bells, I think we still have things to talk about before we get there and I'm not sure how you will take it. "

" Why can't everyone stop looking at me as a frail fragile human. Why can't I make my decisions on my won? I am a full functioning person who doesn't need help making up her mind. I know what I want and I know what I don't. I'm not some glass doll", she hissed, glaring at me.

I had to give her credit; even before I came along she was always treated like this. According to her Jake, her bloodsucker was the worst of them all.

"You're right Bella. "

She wore a smug look on her face but little did my sweet little imprint know she was in for a rude awakening, I shook my head and smiled back at her.

When we finished eating she took the plates and began to clean the kitchen, She bent over the kitchen sink with her hair spilling over her shoulder. Her bare neck was exposed, daring me to mark her sweet skin. MINE.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. I ran my nose along her neck, taking in the smell of her. She leaned into my hold and rolled her neck onto my shoulder.

"Meet me up stairs little girl", I growl into her ear. I gave her a squeeze before turning to walk up stairs without a glance back.

Bella

My head was spinning. One minute she was on me making me weak to my knees and in the next she was growling all these sexy remarks about self-control. I tried to wrap my mind about the way she made me feel and the feeling alone was indescribable, not to mention the way my heart raced when ever she was near.

I shut off the running water and rubbed my hands over my face. I scanned the kitchen for any extra items I forgot to pick up. Once I realized everything was good to go I headed for the stairs. What was this girl doing to me? My insides felt like a thousand butterflies had been set free.

 _One step_.

Did I have some sort of crush on her?

 _Two step._

Did she feel the same?

 _Three step._

" _You're not good enough_ " the familiar voice rang into my ears.

 _Four step._

But this time was different.

 _Five step_

She wasn't Edward.

 _Six step_

She knows me.

 _Seven step_

She wouldn't hurt me.

 _Nine step._

And this was something much bigger than some crush. This is history, my stomping grounds.

 _Ten step._

I couldn't fight the feeling that this was real. Once I reached the top of the stairs I found myself becoming nervous upon entering my room. I kept my pace slow, not wanting to seem too anxious. When I made it to my room I looked for her but she was nowhere to be found. The curtains blew in the wind and the bed looked the same as earlier.

It wasn't until I heard the sound of my door closing that I realized she hadn't left. Chills went down my spine as she snaked her delicate hands at my waist. I could feel her breath against my skin, making goose bumps with each breath she took.

" You aren't as delicate as you seem, is that so my sweet Bella?" She asks in a low tone. It was as though she wasn't speaking to me. She talked as though she was someone else, sly and seductive. She was stalking, tempting her catch. I just happened to be her pray.

"Yes, I can make my own decisions, I know what I want. " I shudder as she circles her way around me. I catch a glimpse of her glowing eyes through my lashes. She moves to sit onto the bed motioning for me to follow. I sit down next to her and she takes my hands in her small warm ones.

" There is one legend I'm not sure you remember, because I honestly think at the time we were too young to interpret it. You remember my mother explaining to us that at one point of time Taha aki's third wife made a sacrifice for the safety of the village. She sacrificed her life for her imprint. Now before you ask me what an imprint is I'll explain it to you. Your imprint is your reason for breathing. You weren't made to love or to please anyone but them. You were made for them, to hold them at night when they can't sleep. To put a smile on their face when they need cheering up. You both would be there to build your lives together while supporting each other along the way. You die for them, be anything that they needed. That's why the third wife knew what she need to do, the strings of their pull was stronger than her need to survive. Outside of the bond they shared an unconditional love, and a world where he didn't exist was a world she didn't want to live in. "

"Sounds like you really know the feeling ", I said looking down at my fingers.

She took a finger and lifter my chin. It wasn't until I looked into her eyes that I felt that spark, that surge of electricity swarming my body.

" I do, bells you're my imprint, I was _made_ for you," she explains looking at me with hope in her eyes.

I couldn't explain exactly how I felt or what this meant to me. I just knew the moment the words left her lips, I felt free of my chains. Free from the barriers that held me down. Free of the feeling of not being _good enough_. I lean forward and capture her lips into mine. Either I was just was in love with the idea of love, or her pillow soft lips tasted like forever against mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Very long overdue update! I'm sorry you guys, I really am, but I'm glad to be back. You all seem to be enjoying the story and I am truly glad. I must say this chapter gets pretty serious towards the end and may evoke triggers for people. Read with caution and let me know how you feel in the reviews! Thank you guys for all of your support don't forget to let me know how you feel! Inspire me!

Leah

The way she looked at me with so much hope in her eyes made me believe that being this.. This supernatural bullshit was worth it. I would have her to love and to cherish for the rest of my life. That would be enough hope to last a lifetime. I reached a hand out to tuck one of her curls behind her ear and used the other hand to cup the frame of her beautiful face. She smiled against my lips and pulled me closer.

" I'm happy to have you le", she whispers as she pulls away from our kiss.

She stands up and hurries to the dresser seeking clothes. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top and tossed them to me. I caught them thankfully, allowing the swift motion to flood my senses with her touch.

"Since you are my guest I'll let you go first, but hurry back we have lots to talk about." She insisted, shooing me towards the bathroom.

I couldn't tell whether this was her way of comprehending what I had just told her without freaking out or if she was serious about catching up. I decided to trust her and let her settle down, she must have a thousand things running through her mind. _I know I would be_.

 _What do you mean calm down; I'm a big ass wolf!_

I remembered shouting at Sam when I first phased. It was he who I loathed and yet he had the balls to try and comfort me. In time I came to accept that the imprint wasn't his fault, but it still didn't mend my broken heart. So yeah I guess you can say this whole Wolfie business is a whole lot to swallow, but I wouldn't spend my life regretting it because I got her out of it. When I got to the bathroom I ran the water hot, wanting to settle my nerves. I tossed Bella's clothes on the sink and turned to face the mirror. My cheeks were flushed and my hair was wildly curling around my face. I sighed and began undressing for the shower.

Bella

I sat down on the edge of the bed holding my sides for comfort. My heart seemed to be pounding in my ears and I felt the familiar lump rising in my throat. My mind just continues to replay over and over the memories of me leaving forks, me leaving my family behind. Leah had always been a great friend of mine, I never knew I'd feel this way about her, but I honestly don't feel myself opposing to it. Being with Leah is like having a time machine erase all of the bad past and take me back to the days when we enjoyed each other's company. She made my hole go away. My thoughts started to drift to Edward; I didn't feel the least bit of concern for abandoning my feelings for him. We were never mates, and he never loved me. I scoff at the thought of all those times he made me feel like he was my forever, the times he made me believe that was going to last.

I rubbed my face and shifted my thoughts in another direction. I thought about the things we'd done on the bed earlier today. I place a finger on my lips where she'd kissed, where she'd sucked. I closed my eyes, but the only thing that came to mind was the look she gave me, as one may look at prey. I shuddered at the thought of how she growled at me and considered me to be hers. I wasn't the one for claims, but I'd have to say I could get used to being called hers, it just felt … _right_. Was she the girl I'd been dreaming about? The warm skin entwined with my fair complexion. The realization hit me like a brick, was my mind playing ticks on me?

I'd missed the water shutting of and even the door opening, but I was sure to capture the smell that snatched me from my unorthodox thoughts. She smelt just like my favorite shampoo, strawberry. She smiled at me and folded her clothes into a pile on the foot of my bed. The tank fit her like a glove, giving me an insight on the lovely curves I'd known too well.

" Your turn swan, you haven't gotten cold feet have you, you owe me as you say " _a catching up_ ". " She rolled her eyes, teasing me all knowingly. It felt good, talking to her, not complicated or forced. That's more than I can say about any of my conversations lately.

" Alright alright, I won't be long", I assured gathering my things for the bathroom. She looked me over, grinning like the animal she was. I hadn't even known for a whole day and I'd already found myself making remarks. I giggle at the thought of her reaction to what I'd thought and hurry into the bathroom.

As the warm water ran down my body I couldn't help but feel the constant urge in my stomach. I needed to talk to Leah, I might be the same girl from all those years ago, but I've been through some troubles. It wasn't entirely the thought of being unaccepted, that wasn't it, and I just didn't know how she would feel. My secrets were precious to me and me alone. I hadn't bothered telling Edward of such things because well, I wasn't comfortable. This time around, I want to do things right. I want her to feel we have an honest bond. If she's going to be honest with me, I'm going to have to be honest with her. She deserved that, and I was going to give her that. I went directly under the warm water and started washing my hair. The water startled me at first, but them I felt my anxiety roll off of me in waves. I could do this, right? I worked my shampoo in my hair, massaging every now and then trying to ease my nerves.

When I grab the nob to open the door, I could feel my heart doing cartwheels in my chest. I pushed past the door to find Leah standing at the window. The mood shone on her tan skin and it absolutely took my breath away. I could feel the flutter in my chest grow as I walk further into the room. She turns to face me with a wild look in her eyes. Her hair had started to dry and waved around her face. I sit my dirty clothes in the dirty clothing bin without looking away from her. Her face was hard almost as if she'd been deep in thought. She walked towards me and reached for my hand. I allowed her to direct me to the bed and pull me into her warm embrace. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She laid back allowing her back to prop against the pillows before ushering me between her legs. I felt like a small child seeking comfort with their mother. I crawled up to her and she wrapped her small hands around the small of my back. She used her other hand to stroke my damp hair and never said a word. I felt like the minutes turned to hours, but only mere seconds passed. The silence was eating at me taunting my anxiety.

"What's the matter ", I ask tracing patterns on her side with my fingers.

" I'm just glad your back bells."

" Me too, I wished I would have never left."

" When you left, things changed. I remember when your dad would come to my house and he'd just cry with my father. I spent nights crying alone in my room and other nights I would cry with my mom. I stopped going outside to play, the sky just seemed so gray with you gone. Jacob would call, but I'd tell my mom to tell him I couldn't play. It just wasn't the same without you. " She rubbed my hair and I could hear the pain in each of her words.

" But when I met Sam, I didn't want to run and tell my mother, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to giggle and have that moment with you. I told you everything, my worries my fears, but most importantly I loved you because I knew you'd never disappoint me." She sighed placing a kiss on top of my head.

" When I lost Sam, it killed me, I felt like he was the closest I ever had to someone who seriously got me. I hated him it wasn't his fault, but it still I didn't feel that was a reason for me to suffer with a broken heart. When I found out about you moving back I wanted to see you, but I knew that in needed to keep my distance. I was angry and bitter and I felt like you didn't deserve that."

I felt the lump swelling in my throat as I fought back tears. Truth was, I often thought about her too. I wondered how she was and how she excelled. I remembered all those times we spent together and I often wished I had them back as well. I sat up because I wanted to see her. I looked at her face as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. I used my fingers to wipe them away and pulled her into a hug. I rubbed her back as she cried. She'd been holding onto this for a while and it was obvious that her wall just caved in.

" I missed you too Leah, I did you were the only friend I eve had. I never got over you, ever. I spent nights wishing I knew how to get in contact with you. I hated my mother; she took me away from people that actually cared about me. She used me." I explained trying to sooth her.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She shook her head at me and opened her mouth to protest but only to have it closed again. " What do you mean she used you Bella? " she questioned shaking he head in denial.

I honestly didn't know what to tell her. I looked down at my fingers and then back at her. I 'd never verbalized what happened and I swore I would live with it buried beneath my feet. I said that what happened wouldn't become me.

" She had this.. This boyfriend, his name was Andy ", I started but found myself trying to tackle the frog in my throat. I felt the tears threating to spill over when Leah grabbed my hand.

" No Bella baby please don't tell me that, please ", she cried scooping me onto her lap.

" I never told her about how he would come into my room at night. She'd use me to ask him for stuff, money for the bills, money for a new purse, but she never knew the price I paid for that. When they finally split I never bothered trying to tell her, but I knew when she moved on with someone else, I wouldn't be round. We fought and we argued, but I told her I was going to live with my dad. She'd yelled at me and called me ungrateful and we went our final ways, by agreeing that we utterly hated each other. I just wont ever tell her why. " I finished as I allowed her to hold me. I felt the burden being lifted from my chest. By telling her, I felt free.

She never said anything other than she was sorry as she held me through the night. For quite sometime we just decided to just enjoy each other's comfort. The Band-Aids had been ripped of in order for them to air out and heal.

Eventually we settled underneath the covers and I lay on her chest. I listened to the sounds of her heart beating; the sounds calmed me and made me feel better. It all became clear to me why it never worked with Edward or why it never worked for her and Sam. It was because I needed her, as she needed me. She would always have me through thick and the thin. I would never leave nor forsake her; I'd live life with her best interest at heart.

" I'm glad you are my imprint", I whispered against her skin before I felt sleep consume me.


	12. Chapter 12

Ha ha I think many will enjoy this quick update. No it isn't as long as the last but it was something I could give you guys instead of making you wait. I think you might actually like the insight on the bitchy Leah we all come to love so much. Please read and review and thank you for all of your support. Thank you for your ideas, please continue to let me know what you think and how you feel. Now onto chapter 12.

Leah

It's 10 minutes till 7 and Charlie just left for work not too long ago. I rested my eyes on Bella as she slept peacefully against my chest. Sometime through out the night she settled practically up under me and I moved her here. It amazed me how out hears beat in sync and I felt connected to her in such an extraordinary way. I rubbed her back in her sleep; it felt good to know she was finally getting the rest she needed. I watched the low rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. I imagined the mornings we would have in the later years and I could honestly say I'd consider myself lucky to have her to hold in the morning.

I heard my phone buzzing on the floor next to the bed. I groaned and reached a hand on the floor trying to get it before it woke Bella. I checked the caller ID to see it was none other than Sam.

"What", I growl in irritation. I looked down to check and see if Bella was starting to stir, but she was still sleeping soundly. I decided to just keep my voice as low as possible.

" I need you at the house Le **now**!"

I knew I couldn't resist the order, but I sure as hell didn't agree to it. I couldn't bite the snarl that rumbled in my chest. I rolled Bella off of me, careful not to wake her. I place a kiss on her forehead and proceed out the window. What ever the hell Sam wanted, he'd better hope it was more than worth it!

"What in the fuck do you want? " I snarled pushing past the door of his little house.

He and the others were gathered around the table. His little imprint had just made muffins and they were fighting over them like the little savages they were. I scoffed at the mental thought, they may be savages, but the fuckers weren't little.

" How nice of you to join us Leah, we are happy to see you too", he sneered sarcastically eyeing me promptly.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the couch, not bothering to try and sit with the boys. They were so wrapped up in trying to stuff their faces; I doubt they even noticed my entrance.

" I wanted to talk to you about Bella and how she ended up drowning " he questioned stalking his way over to me.

I eyed him sharply because if I recalled, I told Paul and the guys the situation already. I 'd just decided to leave out the fact that I imprinted. I didn't need the perverted fuckers in my business.

" We were on the cliff and she saw the leech and got frightened and lost her balance", I replied not bothering to hide my tone. I was annoyed; he was just picking me for information he already knew.

" You sure are spending an awful lot of time with Bella here lately, you _reek_ of her leech loving ass."

I didn't bite back the snarl that escaped my lips. The boys hushed all of their rustling and turned to look where we were. My gaze fixed onto Sam, the man whom I used to love. I could feel the anger boiling inside me, my wolf raged at such disrespect. I knew Sam incase he'd forgotten. He was taunting me like the pussy he was deep down inside. I soften my gaze and stood to walk over to where he was so that we were face to face.

"Almost like you when you were sneaking behind my back to run off with your _imprint_. " I sneered as I pushed past him. I left him there with his mouth open, I'd never spoken of how I knew he'd been behind my back all those times when he first started seeing Emily. She'd blush whenever he was around and he'd sneak away during the nights to unknown places. He didn't even have the balls to tell me himself, I had to figure it out on my own. _Coward_. I heard pans drop from the kitchen over the deadening silence. _How pathetic_.

" You Imprinted on The Isabella sawn?! Fucking chiefs daughter … dude she's hot, well from what I see from jakes mind." Quil chuckled, slapping me on the back. I shrugged him off of me and shoved him softly.

" Yes I did, you'd better keep your thoughts to yourself or I'm going to shove my foot up your ass mutt", I threatened.

" No no dear the question is can you keep _your_ thoughts to yourself. The girl on girl action is what we'd all pay to see" Paul chuckled.

I only rolled my eyes at him and gave him a slap on the back of the head. He was a hard ass, but he seemed to have a nice little soft spot for me. Maybe because we were the outcasts of the pack or maybe he just gets me. The laughter quiets down and someone clears his or her throat. I turn to find Sam looking at me with something I couldn't quite put a finger on. It wasn't quite hate, but it wasn't very welcoming either. I fight to keep the smirk off of my face and bite the inside of my lip to keep my composure.

" Congratulations Leah, " was all he said despite his eyes obviously saying everything else. I nod my head and turn back to face the boys. I roll my eyes and plop down into the seat next to Paul. He nudged me a bit with his elbow and I tried to offer a casual smile. Everyone around already knew I'd stepped on Sam's ego, but I wasn't ready just yet for Paul to crack shit about it. I looked down at my lap trying to wipe the grin from my face, but it was nearly impossible with such an idiot sitting next to me. I knew pissing Sam off was a thing of his and I probably had just made his day.

In the midst of everything I felt like the world just stopped. The tug in my chest pulled at me and made me feeling a tad bit anxious. I couldn't seem to help but let my thoughts drift back to Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

Leah

I sat there for a moments, just wondering what she might be doing or even if she'd woken up yet. I glanced at the clock on the wall it was a quarter till nine in the morning and I wasn't sure when I'd be leaving. I run back to look at Jared and embry fighting back and forth over the last muffin. I rolled y eyes in annoyance, I can't remember whether or not I didn't like them because they were hers or because I didn't find them pleasing. It was most likely the first reason but who gives a damn. I sighed and stood from the table. I dint want to be here anymore, I wanted to go back to Bella.

"Where ya going little girl", Paul grinned flashing his teeth at me.

"Somewhere you're not fucker", I smile shaking my head at him.

I said my byes and see you soon's to the others on my way out, not even bothering to address sam. I figured I'd stop by my house and visit with the family for a few minutes before heading off to Bella's. My mom would be happy to see me; she'd have open ears for me to tell her about sam. I groaned at the reply of the incident this morning. There was absolutely no reason for me to be there physically at the meeting, why pick at me. _He's Sam_.

I passed the blacks small house along the way to mine. The memories of Jake and I running around the yard. I smile and continue walking, kicking the loose gravel as I walk. It was so easy when we were kids. The only heartbreak we ever experienced was being told no in the toy isle. I shake my head and focus my thoughts back to Bella. I missed the smell of her hair. I couldn't help the chill I got on the back of my neck when I thought about her sleeping soundly against me this morning. _I should have never left_.

I sighed as I reached for the back door handle. I knew mom never locked it for the sake of Seth and I. I push past the door and start towards the kitchen; I knew that's probably where she'd be. The smell of bacon and eggs confirmed my assumption. I smiled at my mother, always looking out for her babies. I found her in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. She was dressed to go to work in the shop, but she look like she'd had a rough night.

"Hey."

" It was pretty good, but I'm more concerned with everything going on with you."

"I'm just tired, I tossed all night last night, I'm fine darling", she assured brushing her hand against my shoulder.

" I made you guys breakfast, I figured you might be hungry. I cleaned the kitchen if you decide to leave, be sure and lock the door behind you." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I wasn't sure if it satisfied me enough to drop the subject but I figured for her I would. I squeezed her firmly and rubbed against her back.

" I love you mom, take care of yourself please." I whispered into the crook of her neck. I buried my face in her hair, not able to fight the feeling that there was something she wasn't telling me.

She nodded her head and kissed me on my cheek before releasing me. I settled against the counter as she gathered her things to take to the car. I sighed in defeat and prepared a plate. I'd eat with Bella, if she was up for it, or if she was even up for that matter. I heard the door close behind mom as she left out the back door. I didn't even bother getting eggs for Bella, if I didn't remember anything else about her; I remember how she'd always tell people she was allergic. _Silly girl._ She'd gotten sick one time at IHOP and she vowed to never eat them again. I shake my head as I wrap the plate up in foil so it would be okay for my walk back to forks. I groaned at the thought, I should have taken my car.

Bella

"Bella"

"Bella, wake up"

I groan as I roll over and attempt to block out the voice calling my name. A muffled giggle got my attention sure enough. I turned onto my side to face the noise, only to find myself gazing into a pair of glowing eyes.

" Rose?"

I sit upright into the bed grabbing the covers around me. I looked her over as she smiled at me with her pearly white teeth. In all my time of knowing her, never had she'd ever been _happy_ to see me.

" Hello Bella", she whispers brushing a stray hair from my face. I snatch away in protest unable to wrap my head around things. Why now?

" rRose wha-" I stammer out only to have an ice-cold finger placed against my lips.

" Shh shh shh my dear, I've only come to check on you. I'd really like it if you cold explain to me how you are alive, but never the less I'm glad you're okay. "

I felt my eye brows bunch together as I tried to clear my head. I closed my eyes tight and opened them slowly, only she didn't go away. This was the same Rosalie who glared at me from across every room she and I ever shared. The same Rose who didn't want to help when James was tracking me. " _Who is she to me_ " I mentally scoff as I remember Carlisle trying to get her to put on the jacket.

" Why do you care? " I snapped back surprising her and myself.

" I could see where that comes from. I guess I do have some explaining to do." She sighed and repositioned herself on the bed.

" Bella I envied you".

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth open to protest, but only close again with nothing to say.

" I wanted what you had. You had a choice. The choice to live, grow old, have children and you were choosing all wrong. I wanted more for you than you wanted for yourself, but I couldn't stop myself from wishing I were you." She finished searching my eyes.

I sat there for a few moments before anyone said anything. I didn't know what to say, but the way she sat there patiently I guess she understood that.

" Leah, Leah pulled me out of the water," I tell her looking down at my fingers.

" Leah who?" she questions placing a finger under my chin.

" Leah fucking Clearwater, that's who."

My head snapped towards the doorframe only to see Leah standing there with looks that could kill.

 _Yeah yeah I know. I am sooooooooo sorry this has taken me so long to put up and it isn't even as long as I intended it to be. I figured if I gave you this short update it would be better by the time I did start giving you guys longer chapters. I want to know what you guys think! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I have a question for you guys too, how would you feel about adding rose.. yes? nooo ?… let me know in the reviews. Thank you all so much for your support and feedback! See you soon!_


	14. Chapter 14

Leah

Her growl didn't intimidate me like she thought it would. Bitch didn't know I bite back.

"Bella come here", I growled through grit teeth. Bella bowed her head and climbed over the side of the bed to stand where I was. It wasn't her fault and I knew it, but now wouldn't be the time to show my weakness. I pushed her behind me, never taking my eyes off the blonde leech.

"What do you want." It wasn't even a question I could honestly care less, but I knew I couldn't attack. I was on Cullen territory.

" Calm down mutt, I've only come check on Isabella. My sister was having visions and I'd over heard them talking. I didn't want it to be getting back to Edward and he goes ruining her life. I knew the heartbreak would kill her, but I'll never regret the decision. She has a chance at a life for herself." She explained standing from the bedside.

Although I did not feel comfortable with her presentence I believed her. Sam had told us of their ' gifts '. I felt Bella shift from behind me. I could feel her nervousness, but she was not afraid.

" Although I am not pleased with the damage you've done, I am glad you and your family allowed her to live. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, so you can pass back the word; Edward Cullen is no longer welcome in her life. He is no longer needed.

She gave a swift nod of her head and turned for the window. She lifted it as though it were weightless. The window gave a groan, but yielded against her strength. She sat along the ledge but before jumping she turned to Bella for her final remarks.

"I'm proud of you kid, don't give up. You call me if there's anything you need. I will do whatever I can to make sure your human life is better than you can ever imagine. I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

And with that she was gone, she fled gracefully from the window and into the trees. It wasn't until I knew she was gone that I shifted my gaze to Bella. She looked back at me with her glossy brown eyes. I waited on her to say something, mumble at the least but she didn't. She grabbed my hand in her tiny ones and led me to the bed. She sat down motioning for me to take a seat next to her.

A breeze coming through the window brush past. It hit me like a harsh slap in the face, the stench of leech. I felt the growl rumble in my chest as my hands gripped her sheets. She didn't smell like me anymore, she smelt so sweet it hurt. My wolf was ballistic in the cages of my chest, rattling the bars with each growl.

MINE

I snaked a hand around her waist as I stared into her eyes. I pulled her to be pressing her firmly to me. We were so close I could practically feel her pulse thumping against my skin. A small gasp escaped her lips as her heart raced in her chest.

MINE

I rolled us over so that she was underneath me and I captured her lips between mine. I dragged my nails roughly against her skin as the kiss continued to deepen. She moaned against my touch leaning further into my embrace. I slowly wrapped one of my hands around her neck pulling her closer to me. I pulled away from the kiss only to work my way to her neck. I used my free hand rub against her inviting heat. She moaned and continued to buck her hips against my hand tempting me to take her. I growled against her jaw, parting my lips to nip at the sensitive skin. My fingers went to work over her sensitive areas, making her back arch with want.

"Isabella"

" Yes" she moaned, half-heartedly paying attention to my words.

I smirked against her jugular as I took my hand from around her neck to take a fistful of her hair. She let out a cry of need as I could feel her wetness grow through her clothes.

" You are mine do you hear me", I sneer against the thumping pulse of her neck. I suck slightly leaving the faintest mark. I wouldn't mark her against her will, I'd make her beg and that she would.

" Oh, yes," she nodded her head.

" Yes what" I ask tightening my grip on her hair.

"Yes ma'am" she moaned tightening her legs on my hand.

I let go of her hair and allowed her to kiss me. Her chest heaved with desire and her lips tasted of want. She poured all of her lust in between each kiss, tempting me to go deeper.

I pulled away from her lips leaving small soft kisses behind. She looked at me with question before I rolled over to lie beside her.

" Soon baby, soon I will have you and all of you. For now, I want you to get changes and meet me downstairs for breakfast. **Now**.

I didn't have to say it again she knew I meant business. I watched as she trudged to the drawers and pulled out fresh clothes for the day. She rushed off towards the shower and I decided it was time for me to get the food together. I'd thanked y mother for making it the least I could do was keep it edible.

When I reached the kitchen I started to heat the food in the microwave. For once I didn't, really seem all too hungry, but I just knew I might possibly have an appetite for something else.

Bella pov

I could hear my heart thumping like a drum in my ears. I stepped out of the shower and started to redress. I couldn't help but groan when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I had marks already forming along my neck and chest. God did I enjoy it. I closed my eyes and placed my fingers against the sensitive mark shed placed. I felt a smile playing n my lips as I let out a sigh and continued to finish dressing.

When I got to the stairs I could practically taste the food in my mouth. It smelt so good. I slowly made my way down the stairs listening to Leah bang around in the kitchen. When I walk into the kitchen I see two plates of food waiting on the table and she was at the counter pouring juice.

" I hope you like breakfast, I got it from my moms house when I left for Sam's house." She offered as I smiled and took a seat at the table. Once she poured the juice she made her way over to the table and placed a glass in front of herself and I. she was so calm and collect almost as if what happened this morning was a nonfactor.

" So how was Sam's?" I question taking a fork and picking at the sausage. She remembered, no eggs.

" It was okay, he didn't want shit," she scoffed. I didn't want to pry too much, but I also knew I wanted to know what was going on.

" Well, are you okay? I offered on the table, I wanted to give her to the opportunity to share all on her own.

" As long as you're by my side I've never been better. "

I send a smile her way before putting food into my mouth. I didn't realize how hungry I had been this morning, but the good was simply amazing. My mind immediately wonder off into thinking whether or not Leah could cook like this. With food like this, I could eat good everyday. I let a small giggle escape my lips before shaking the thought away.

" So you got any plans for today bells?" she questions in between bites of food.

I shake my head I honestly had no idea.

" Great because you're coming with me little lady", she smirks sexily, giving me chills on the back of my neck.


	15. Chapter 15

So I know Leah seems so be coming of super duper strong , but I promise you it will all come to an ease. She's not so much as trying to control Bella , she just has her best interest at heart if that makes sense. I am glad that you guys are telling me exactly how you feel , I am loving every review.

Bella

The car ride to the reservation was quiet. It wasn't awkward it was just quiet. I guess you could even say it was a comfortable silence. She held my hand firmly in her right while she handled the wheel with the left. I looked out the window while I thought about how easy my life had become since she came back into my life. She comes a little strong , but she knows how to mellow out when I need her too. I thought about how she held me when I finally let everything go and told her abound Andy. I'd never felt comfortable to mention even the slightest word to anyone about it , but with Leah , everything seemed to be offered willingly. She erased my pain and I loved it . she was perfect nothing less or nothing over.

She looked over at me from the corner of her eye , but averted her attention as soon as I turned to look at her. I tried my best to hold in muffled giggles and turned back to face the window. I had to give her the credit she deserved , she really could be a cute something.

Upon arriving to a small house Leah pulled her hand from mine. I only stared at her in shock wanting her to know I wanted to feel her touch. she gave me a small smiled and nodded towards the house. I sighed and slid from the passenger seat worried about how I looked , or if I was wearing the right clothes. The house was small , but roomy. It didn't look utterly crammed but it looked cozy. Leah grabbed my hand in hers and led me to the pale blue porch steps. She gave my hand a small squeeze before twisting the nob and pushing past the door of the house.

I felt the heat flush over my face as gasps entered the room. I heard movements and what sounded like stumbling, but I refused to remove my eyes from the floor. It wasn't uncle I'd heard my name , that moment then I couldn't fight the curiosity anymore. I slowly fixed my eyes to look at an astonished Jacob black through my eyelashes .

Jake.

Leah pov

I felt her heart rate pick up as she stared back at him . she seemed as though she was lost for words. I mean it wasn't like we never talked about him , I told her he was still around. The way she's reacting tells me she didn't quite prepare herself to see him. His eyes show the pain from holding all the questions that had gone unanswered inside all of those years. Once again , I'm stuck watching, just as I did when we were little kids , he always had a special place in bells heart.

I sighed and let go of her hand as he pulled her into a hug . she was reluctant at first but after a while she adjusted and allowed him to hug her. She placed a hand on his back and I felt my wolf go ballistic. I didn't too much like the idea of her hugging someone else , let alone our pack brother , but I didn't want to be … _that girl_.

Bella pulled away as if she could feel how I felt and gave me a warm smile. This girl . I mentally scoff and roll my eyes and head towards the couch where Paul and Jared are. I figured id give them a chance to catch up and stop being such a bitch about it . I walk towards the couch and they part like the red sea. They each wore a shit eating grin and eyed me with no attempt to hide their amusement.

" What the fuck do you want?"

"Don't get mad le, but uh , I didn't know swan was such a catch , body's banging ." Jared laughed. I shook my head at the idiot . I didn't like the comment but I knew he wanted my attention. It was just that I couldn't give him , I needed all my attention onto be on Jacob and Bella. Yes I said I was going to give them their space, but he's still a guy… a guys with a really big crush on her. I snicker mentally . Yeah I said crush , because hell that is all she will ever be to him . He could just give that up , I've been competing with him for this girls attention since we were little and ill be damned if I let him have her now. Not that he spirits would allow it.

I spaced out a little not really focusing on what Jared and Paul were saying anymore. I honestly didn't want to know. I mean yeah , I knew Bella was beautiful when I brought her here, but she's so much more than a nice ass and long flowing locks. I sighed and eased further into the couch . I rubbed my face with my hands and closed my eyes. I felt some pressure in my lap and the smell of vanilla filled my senses.

Bella

I opened my eyes to see her propped onto my thighs as if she found her thrown. The queen felt nowhere else worthy to sit. I rolled my eyes and grinned against my hands. _Smartass._ She looked down at me with those beady brown eyes and a smile on her lips. She looked content. We'd been here all of five minutes , but she seemed to adapt well . I placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed softly. I felt her leg being tugged on and it snatched me from my gaze.

" Sup swan , I see you already have your bitch on a chain," Paul snickered.

I could have punched him in his arm , but the look on her face was just too priceless.

Welcome to the family bells.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys!

 **Leah**

* * *

"I'm no bitch, but if that's what you call being happy I guess I am". I shrugged wrapping my arm around the small of Bella's back. It felt good to be here with her. For months I'd been so angry. Being a wolf was something I hated but Bella just seemed to make the time pass easier. She accepted me for who I was and what I was. I mean yeah she feels for the imprint, but I think if it weren't this way it would have happened eventually. I just needed Cullen out of my way.

Bella shifted in my lap. She still wore a smile, but I could see something was bothering her. I continued to rub circles on her back and turned my attention to Paul.

"Did you catch her ", I ask searching his eyes for the truth. I said it low trying not to startle Bella hoping she wouldn't catch on.

" Bella baby why don't you see what's going on in the kitchen?"

She looked at me with questioning eyes but didn't refuse. Paul had no girlfriend, there was no one to cook and make him meals so I guess it kind of was pointless to send her there, but I just didn't want her to go far.

" The bitch got away just outside of forks. We chased her as far as we could but she kept dodging us off. She knows the land it's like she'd already been there plotting her escape route". The way he explained it knew he was just as frustrated at I was. He may not have liked Bella with vampires, but her certainly didn't want anything to happen to the kid. I sighed in frustration. I couldn't keep letting her live her life like this in fear. Worried about the things she could and couldn't do. She deserved to be happy and to have every bit of a human experience. Well for her situation at least.

" When Bella goes to sleep tonight, ill come out and we can retrace her steps and try and find this bitch."

He gave a swift nod of his head before Bella appeared at the doorway. She looked unsure and uncomfortable with the lightest blush on her cheeks.

"Um, er you guys hungry" she managed to ask without looking to the floor. Al eyes were on her with the mentions of food. I let out a small chuckle. _This girl had lots to learn._

"When aren't we hungry" Paul answered. I shoved him in his ribs and he corrected himself.

" What I mean is yes we are hungry, if there is anything you can do something with we'd be more than happy to eat."

Who knew Paul could be nice when he tried. She smiled and nodded her head and went back into the kitchen. It was 11:30 and we still had a whole day to get through. I just really wanted her back in my arms. No time is ever enough time with Bella.

I caught glimpse of Jared snickering from the corner of my eye.

" Shut it you two" I snap playfully before getting up to find the TV remote to turn the channel. I searched channels after channels with no luck. Jared and Paul were talking about girls Jake and Quil were outside working on cars. Embry well who even knows where that kids is. I let a sigh in frustration escape my lips as I sink further and further into the couch.

There was a huge bang at the door, which turned out to be none other than sam. He was yelling from the back door near the kitchen for everyone to come help. Bella let out a loud scream and instantly I was rushing to get by her side. It was like a switch had gone off in my head. Damn what Sam was talking about I needed to find out what was wrong with Bella. I pulled her close to me and searched he face. She just pointed towards the door, her fingers covered in blood. I looked her over but found no cuts. This blood wasn't hers. I guided her to the bathroom and urged her to clean up so I could go check on the others. I ran out the back door to find the guys huddled over a small figure. I pushed past my pack brothers to get them out of the way.

There was a small woman with the faintest heartbeat. She was covered in blood there was no way to indicate where It came from.

"Call sue!" I yell towards the boys. Two of them ran towards the house while I urged the rest of them to help me get her inside. She looked as though she had been attacked and I wasn't quite sure if she was going to make it.

When we set her down onto the bed everyone turned to look at me for the next move. I was puzzled for a moment because I wasn't quite sure about what the expected me to do, but then it hit me. I am a woman. I need to help this woman.

"Everyone out, don't just stand there Jake I need you to go to your house and find some clothes she looks to be the size of Rachael and no smaller. Sam look at me I need you to go get Bella from the bathroom and tell her to put her big girl panties on and come bring me some wet rags to clean her. Paul I need you to look around your house for a first aid kit or something that will help me save this girl. Jared I need you to go get my mom. She's going to be our only hope with medical supplies and her nursing experience" I yell in frenzy.

Everyone start immediately on his or her task and I am left alone with out Jane Doe. I start ripping the clothes from her body. No even focusing on anything else other than trying to find the source of the bleeding. She was still unconscious but she was breathing and that counted for something. Bella came to my side and started wiping her down with the wet rags. She looked like one of the girls in Seth's high school class. Someone I feel like I should know. I couldn't spend my time focusing on that now. Now I needed to save her life. Bella tugged at my shirt and was speaking to me but I couldn't quite understand what she was saying. My ears were ringing and I as focused. She was pointing at her left breast. There was a huge bite mark that began seeping blood immediately after being wiped. She wasn't clotting.

I urged Bella to put pressure on the wound as I continued to search her body for any more damage. Jared came bursting through the door with the first aid kit. In an instant it was like a domino affect. Her eyes came open. Her brown eyes were bloodshot red. Jared was frozen in place as she screamed and cried for help.

"Shit"

"Someone come get him out of here" I yell as I snatch the first aid kit from his fingers. Bella fights to sooth and calm the girl as I locate a deep gash on the right side of her body as if claws did it. She was attacked by a cold one. My mother came rushing through the door with an IV drip ready to start. She urged Bella and I to move out of the way and that she had it in here. Bella looked at me for answers that I didn't have. I gave a swift nod and headed for the door with Bella in tow. I closed the bedroom door behind us to find a sobbing Jared on the hallway floor.

"Bella baby why don't you go and grab the clothes from Jake he should be right outside by now" I gave her a soft smile as she nodded with obedience.

I sunk down by Jared's side and rubbed his back. He looked at me with such a pained expression and I had no idea what to tell him. I just knew I had to try and comfort him. I didn't know for sure that she would be okay and I didn't want to shoot his hopes high.

" My mother is doing everything that she can and I need you to trust in her to figure something out okay," I said trying to sooth his spirits. He nodded softly and turned his gaze towards the room. I sighed and took a stand and went to question Sam.

 **Bella**

* * *

I sat on the front porch and waited for Jake. He didn't bother taking his rabbit so I guess he opted for phasing. I kicked my legs and watched as they went back and forth. I though about the girl and wondered who could have gotten to her. Could it have been victoria? I wanted her to survive. Everyone pulled together so much in there to try and save a life. For once in my life no one was telling me what I could and couldn't do. I felt included. They didn't feel as though I were some china doll that would break. I was human to them, a human with feelings.

Jake came bursting through the tree's with a bundle of clothes in his mouth. I jumped off the edge and went to go meet him. It was one of rach's old t-shirts and a pair of loose sweat pants. I took them into the house and went straight for the room. I didn't bother knocking because the boys weren't allowed in there so I figured she'd know it were Leah or me. The girl lay in the bed. He face was more visible and her hair didn't look as matted. Sue had just finished bandaging the gash on her side and had an IV on her other side. The girl was unconscious and wasn't moving. I took the time to help slide the pants onto her legs but I'd need sues help to lift them over her bottom.

Once we finished dressing her we let Leah bring Jared in. he looked so heart broken to only have known her in so little time. He went to be at her side and I reached for Leah's hand. I looked at her and waited on her to say something, but she never did.

"How is she mom?" Leah asked quietly.

Sue looked over at the girl and back to Leah.

" She is … stable for now. I'm glad Sam found her when he did or else she and her child would not have made it".

"Child?" Jared questioned turning to face sue.

"Yes, she is with child".


	17. Chapter 17

Leah

Jared was wise for the second oldest. I'd know he'd do right by her. Kimberly was a sweet girl. She'd made all A's and was the kind of girl you didn't catch cutting class. She and her family just moved just across the reservation in forks. Bella went to school with her before the accident , I just don't think she seems to remember her just yet. She'd been kidnapped about 6 months ago without a trace. It didn't make sense until now, but I'm sure we'd all could piece together where she'd been.

I went to go find my imprint, my Bella. I sigh as I drag my feet in the dirt. Doing my duty to the tribe has gotten so much harder since I found her. Each day though, I am thankful it isn't her in these situations. Each day I am thankful that she made her way back to me. I found her on the couch next to paul, joking with him about him being next. He made some slick comment about him always being a " ladies man" and she laughed him off. I couldn't help but shake my head at the two. It meant a lot to see how they'd grown. He'd stop calling her a leech lover and had actually gotten to know her.

" shoo flea bag, let me sit next to my lady", I urge pushing him away from my spot. He rolls his eyes but moves, understanding I meant no harm.

Sometimes it just hurt to be away from her. Yeah we'd been close since we were kids but this was different. Our imprint was different. My wolf was pussy whipped; she cried like the bitch she was when Bella leaves us.

She scooted close to me to rest her head on my shoulder. My sweet girl snaked her arms around my waist as she snuggled closer. She thought she was being sneaky, but I felt her. I could feel each long draw of breath she took in to inhale my scent and one day I'd be bold enough to call her out on it.

" Maybe I should try and cook something, these guys are going to be hungry soon".

I scoffed, she learned pretty quickly.

" We should probably go to the store, Paul eats at Emily's", I explain as I go and grab her truck keys. I didn't mind driving and I knew she didn't know the way. The supermarket down the street seemed most ethical, but I opted for a longer drive just to get the chance to spend more time with her.

She smiles at me and reached for my hand.

I'd almost regretted not letting her drive. We walked back and forth down the isles for hwat seemed like hours and the only thing I seemed to get out of it besides a meal is seeing her ass sway back an forth.

I groaned with delight when she finally made it to the register. I couldn't have been happier. Never again will I follow her to a grocery store, she's worse than my mom.

The car ride back was peaceful as always except for bella oozing with sex. I groaned and had to reposition myself to keep from pulling over and taking her in the woods. She didn't seem to even notice the affect her arousal had on me.

"Bells?" She turns her attention to me softly; her eyes glittered with mischief. I could feel the lust in our bond and it was taking everything in me to fight it.

"Baby we've got to get back, come on bells not now", I pleaded. She pouted like the brat I turned her into and I placed her hand to my mouth to kiss it. The wolf inside purred to have her so close. She sent me a smile and continued to stare out the window.

"its just crazy because I've never felt this way before. With Ed- with him it was so hard. I felt like I was killing myself just to be everything he needed. I was willing to give up everything. I'd be giving up the chance to watch my family grow old while raising my own. With you, its different. I can be free, I can laugh and I don't have to feel ashamed for being who I am. I am a human and that's all I ever will be, but I don't have to become like you to be with you. All I have to do is breathe. When the time comes, ill be ready to give you all of me. I don't have to worry about you killing me, ill just have to focus on us and enjoying our moment."

We reached the drive way to Paul's little house and I killed the engine. I turned to face her and cupped her little face in my hands.

" You never have to change for me swan, I've loved you since we were kids, this imprint only confirmed my feelings."

We shared a quick kiss before hurrying to get the bags out of the car. The faster we'd make these savages food , the less trouble they'd be. She decided to do a fish fry for time sake. Plus, everyone on the rez has heard bells could fry a damn good fish. I grabbed majority of the bags leaving her a few. She smiled and knocked lightly on the door. Jared snatched the door open and gave us a shit- eating grin. These boys were the only people I knew that got overly excited over food.

Bella

I went to work in the kitchen. Trying to make the best of what I had in a shot period of time. It was about a quarter till six and I'd wanted to have the food ready by at least seven thirty. _If those boys could even wait._ Sue came to get Leah to try and help bring Kim back to consciousness so I was alone. I had the company of the boys but they were wrestling like a pack of wolves that they were. _Savages._

I couldn't quite place a finger on how I felt about the situation going on around me. I was nervous for kim, but I was scared for our safety. What if this is a message, this cannot be just a coincidence. We would do the best we could to help her and jared. That baby would be loved by all of us; it truly would be a village to raise them.

I'd almost gotten close to finishing the fries when I had to fight off the hungry boys. They came every time I turned my back to sneak away food and I was quite sure there would be none left. I asked Paul to stand guard as he was or well seemed to be the most sensible. Jake was responsible for setting the table, if he could even do that. Quil went to go meet Sam and Emily with dessert. Jared, well Jared just sat outside Kim's door.

I have a feeling things will be okay , it just has to be.

i finish my last batch of fries and call everyone in the to talk to eat. I made Jared a plate of his own so he could sit outside the bedroom door for Kim. Emily helped bring the food out to the table and Leah helped pour drinks. Not without a few cat calls and teasing from the guys first.

I let the boys get what they want. The grabbed piles of food and had no shame in eating. They each took turns muttering their " Thank you Bella's" and quickly returned to stuffing their face. Sam even joined in and ate a few pieces , with manned of course. After all , he is the most mannered out of all of them. I scoffed and turned towards Leah. I was thankful for her , and I'd meant everything I'd said in the car earlier today . If it weren't for her, I'd be missing out on the good things in life.

I have a family that I don't have to change for .

I am happy


End file.
